Open a New Horizon
by GitahMuttan
Summary: *SEQUEL TO "THE HORIZON OF DISMAY"* Rikka has survived the enigmatic fall, but it seems that it caused a lot more trouble than anyone could expect. Everyone was showered with the feeling of guilt, suppressing to themselves the sin of Rikka having... an unforgettable disorder. -Since the prologue was the only one published, I'll give a hint about Rikka's disorder: Redundant words-


**A/N: **Since a lot of people/fans/haters were already commenting about how dull/heartbreaking/depressing the ending of the story was. I was convinced by you guys to write a sequel for "A Horizon of Dismay". I won't promise a cheerful atmosphere within this one, because it will still be a depressing story. But, I can assure you guys one thing. There will be no character death in this fanfiction. **NOTE: The Character Death warning in the One Shot will be acknowledged as a fake to make way for this sequel.**

Credits to MangamanZX for helping me figure out the main idea for this sequel

**Disclaimer: I don't own Chuunibyou Demo Koi Ga Shitai! If I did, then this will surely have a tragic ending.**

**MAKE SURE THAT YOU HAVE READ "THE HORIZON OF DISMAY" BEFORE READING THIS STORY**

* * *

"No... No... No... This isn't happening!" Yuuta stared at the horrific sight from above with terror. He was holding his head with both of his hands to support his outraging brain. His sanity is close to be a goner if he didn't suppress himself from these overflowing negative emotions.

"RIKKA!"

* * *

**Open a New Horizon ~ Prologue**

* * *

At the moment, where Yuuta was still in a state of shock from what has just happened, people had already gathered around the bleeding little girl. Rikka's state was quite critical at first sight, with all of that blood flowing out of her head. Some people stared at her with a disgusting look on their faces, but the hint of concern was still exposed even with their negative expressions in the spotlight.

Kumin was awake for a change; she was observing the people who are trying to make contact with the accident victim. A lot of people are in a panicked state. They are shocked from the misfortune that has befallen the innocent girl. People had already called for an ambulance, but it seems that time was so slow that even the ambulance won't come in an instant just like old times. A representative from the clinic approached Rikka to check for signs of life with a face that hints a negative outcome.

She lowers her body for her to reach Rikka's pulse then inspects it for a little while. The depressed look on her face was erased by the result she had concluded: Rikka's still alive. She quickly raised her head up and then makes a thumbs up with her left hand, notifying the crowd that Rikka still has a chance to survive this inevitable fall. The long awaited ambulance came, with people cheering within its arrival, knowing that Rikka still has a chance to surpass this tragic situation.

Nibutani watched Yuuta break down in despair from a far. She wants to help the guilty boy. She wants to consult him if he is okay. She wants to say some assuring words to him, but she can't. Her feet would drag her back to the corridor every time she tries to approach the crying boy. She knows that it hurt so much... Even though the club president was a hassle almost all the time, she can still feel the pain within this anti climatic event.

She sat down with mixed emotions. She then rests her back against the wall in front of their classroom, embraces her knees, then buries her face in it. She felt the tears that are approaching her weak eyes. She can feel it, anytime. She may cry.

"Why did it ended like this... if I didn't plot all of these to make them get together, then Takanashi-san would still be alive... Togashi-kun would still be the same... and everything would still flow normally!" She shakes her head in between her knees and then began crying.

"I-It's all my fault!"

_RING! RING!_

Nibutani's indefinite crying was cut short by the ring of her phone. She slowly raised her head from her knees, and then languorously dipped her hand in her blouse pocket for her phone. She slowly lifted the phone to her ear to answer the call.

"Hello?"

"Rikka's still alive!"

Nibutani's eyes widened with mixed shock and happiness. She immediately stood up, not bothering to give the caller a decent response, her phone dropping to the ground within the process. She peeked her tear-stained face in the room, noticing that Yuuta was nowhere to be found.

She searched the room, desperately wanting to say the good news to Yuuta, but he was not in the room anymore.

He already left.

Rikka was already brought to the hospital, and is in a critical condition. She was quite lucky to survive a three floor fall. She really is a one-winged angel.

* * *

**A/N: **I know it was short, but prologues are meant to be short. I guess... /laughs. I'll elaborate the story even more in the first chapter. I'm just too busy to make long chapters nowadays. I'll make those when I have time. TBH, I just made this to satisfy those people who were affected by my oneshot. Thank you for reading.


End file.
